okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Tama
Tama is a pyrotechnist who is famous all across Nippon for his fireworks. He lives on his own in Shinshu Field, his home inaccessible until night time. History ''Ōkami Tama resides in Shinshu Field, his house located on the shore of Lake Harami. At first, Amaterasu can't enter because he closes up during the day. At nightfall, however, she can enter and meet him. On their first meeting, Tama seems troubled, talking mostly to himself. Issun grabs his attention, to which Tama formaly introduces himself. He then explains of a project he's working on, the formula written on a nearby wall. However, it isn't working as it should, and it puzzles him. Looking at Amaterasu, he decides to ask for her help, thinking her "red hot glare" is what is needed to set off his project. When he performs it, Amaterasu creates the Cherry Bomb, which Tama calls "The Midnight Wonder Boy." It turns out that helping Tama has awakened Bakugami, the god of explosions, who grants Amaterasu the Cherry Bomb brush technique. After that, he leaves his home open for her to visit anytime. Later on, after Amaterasu and Susano slay Orochi, Tama appears in Kamiki Village for the festival, setting off his fireworks. When Amaterasu talks to him, he shows her a specially made firework, which tells short stories of things she did around Nippon. After the festival, he can be found in his house, laying on the floor. He tells Amaterasu that he's lost his energy and can't find it within himself to work on his fireworks. Unfortunately, Amaterasu can't do much for him at this time unless she's traveled to North Ryoshima Coast and received the Cherry Bomb upgrade. She must show him the upgrade, which will help him out a little. However, this isn't enough for Tama, who thinks "it's no use." After progressing with her quest and arriving in Kamui, Amaterasu must upgrade Cherry Bomb again. This upgrade is the final one, and what Tama needs to reignite his passion. He will reward Amaterasu with Praise and a stray bead for helping him. Ōkamiden In ''Ōkamiden, Tama had sent out a distress SOS signal using his chimney via formation of smokes. Kuni and Chibiterasu went to see if he's alright. They found Tama lying on the floor, coughing and wheezing, "assumed that he got a really bad bug". Kuni asked if he had already took any medicine, and he suggested the medicine in Yakushi Village works wonders. Tama, unusually, refused any medicine from Yakushi, implying his ignorance for the herbs there. He told Kuni and Chibi to leave him alone. Kuni said "OK, I'll leave you alone...but I'm still gonna help you. C'mon Mutt! We're going to Yakushi Village!". Both of them head to Yakushi leaving the ill pyrotechnist lying on the floor. Later, it is revealed that Tama's hatred for herbs from Yakushi village was because his request for using the herbs there for his fireworks was turned down by Dr. Redbeard. However, when the doctor heard of Ayame's final desire to watch Tama's fireworks, he immediately rushed to the pyrotechnist's place and offered him the herbs needed to cure his disease and to create certain fireworks models. As a result, Tama was cured of his illness and delivered a firework show, which Ayame so gladly enjoyed. Trivia *His Japanese name comes from 玉屋 (Tamaya) which are the two kanji written in his apron and form the name of one firework-making guild in Edo period Japan. The Japanese often use the name of the former guild as an exclamation when seeing firewoks. *He smokes with a kiseru, a smoking pipe used in Japan after the tobacco introduction by 16th century Europeans in their first contact period. Category:Characters in Ōkami Category:Characters in Ōkamiden